


第二次远航

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: Summary：由胡里安·科尔特斯主笔、根据凯文·德布劳内口述回忆整理而成的《让我来谈谈》，是近十年来最为畅销的一本传记小说。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	第二次远航

**Author's Note:**

> 标题灵感源自伯纳德特 Socrates’ Second Sailing  
> 送给一位朋友。

乔治·伯尔维尔很少沦落到如此邋遢的地步，他的头发已经两天没洗了，眼睛下面戴着一双睡眠不规律诱发的巨大眼圈，只能遮遮掩掩地拿连帽衫和口罩盖着脸，溜下楼去遛狗和买菜。手机开始在口袋里嗡嗡作响的时候，他过了好半晌才反应过来。他瞟了一眼，是陌生来电，于是把手机重新塞回原位，不予理会。只是没料到这通陌生的电话的号主居然不依不饶，自动挂断以后又再重播进来，如影随形地跟着他从小花园一直来到了住宅区的绿化带。乔治受挫，认命地把电话接起来。

“乔治？”熟悉的嗓音问他。

哦，要命。他想，我忘记存她的新号码。Lucky在他脚边伸懒腰，脸颊毛茸茸地拱着他的裤脚。他把购物袋和狗链勒到手腕上，腰弯下一半，想下去揉揉她的耳朵。又停在空中，想起Lucky怎样把爪子和半个头探进花坛的泥堆里，悻悻收回手。“苏珊，”他把手机夹在肩膀，得以从提袋和狗链里换出手来，小声地说，“你别忘了，这会儿可是我的调休假期哦。”

苏珊发出了一阵悦耳的笑声。“赶紧给我去检查你的邮箱，蠢货。”

乔治的语气铿然。“财务处把下个月的工资加全勤奖账单提前发给我了，最好是这样的，不然我不会接受任何条件下的无理由加班。”

即便如此，他还是顶着一副惺忪的睡眼，把购物袋全堆在长椅上，坐下来切入邮箱，开始缓慢地、煎熬地逐一检查休假期被他刻意无视掉的未读邮件。

紧接着，他的眼睛睁大，下巴掉了下来。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“我希望你这会儿能在我身边，亲口告诉我这是真的。”

“嗯，我大概会给你一拳。告诉你：赶紧去干活。”

“我还是不敢相信，我就这样轻易地——没有花任何力气——拿到了凯文·德布劳内的专访席位。在我才刚刚拿到正式职工的薪水不足十个月的时候！”他猛地拽了一下牵引绳，蜷缩在他脚边的Lucky一下子把头抬起来，抱怨地咕噜了几声。不过乔治完全处在走神的状态，继续用一种梦呓般的声音嘟囔说，“而且那是德布劳内。我有没有跟你说过？在我小的时候，我们街区所有的孩子都想成为凯文·德布劳内——”

“说过起码三十次。”苏珊说，“你现在拿到了他的专访席位，有那么一点儿运气使然，斯特劳奇先生事出在外，两个星期以内都赶不回来。所以你有一次两个小时的预约见面机会。”

“他简直是个奇迹！他真的震撼到了我。”

“你是说哪一个部分？在结束自己辉煌的球员生涯以后以闪电般的速度进入曼城青训营执教，以闪电般的速度一路提拔成为一线队助教，又在阴差阳错地转正成主教练的第二年就为曼彻斯特城接连拿下了一座欧冠奖杯和联赛奖杯，并且公开出柜了？”

乔治仔细地想了想，叹了口气：“好吧，其实还是最后一个更让我感到震撼，毕竟在那个年代的审美标准下，他看起来跟同性恋这个词不沾一点关系，他的名字就从来没有出现在Gay评选的最火辣球星排行榜单上过……”

“我已经把策划书一并发给你了，你有问题随时打给斯特劳奇先生请教就好，我已经和他打过招呼了。”

“哦，我应该从哪里开始？”乔治战战兢兢地问。

“别犯傻了，你不是他的超级粉丝吗？需要我为你提供他的职业生涯全部数据和关键访谈资料吗？比如说科尔特斯的那本传记，别告诉我你没有读过吧。”

“这有什么妨碍？我对德布劳内的感情绝不取决于我的阅读量。那只是——一种信仰。你明白吗？”乔治充满感情地说，“我了解他！我不需要他人的文字在我的头脑里灌输其他多余的细节，尤其是胡里安·科尔特斯这种无病呻吟的马屁精。”

“现在你需要了，而且需要你在几天之内把它们全部搞定。我为你感到悲伤。”

乔治反驳。“恰恰相反，我觉得我应该会享受这个过程的。”

-

从球员时代开始，人们对凯文·德布劳内大约总怀有或多或少的误解，这一点就连他的队友也难以免俗。“我以为他会是个害羞的家伙。”斯特林俏皮地告诉我们，“这不能怪我，我们大伙最开始都是这么想的。他总是第一个到、最后一个离开，脸上永远也没个表情。”不过，他不将情感溢于言表绝不意味着他生性冷漠，当他坐在你面前时，你就会发现他是怎样地鲜活、真实、眉目生动，并且侃侃而谈。我们第一次会谈的时候，他迟到了。超过约定时间的五分钟以后，他风尘仆仆地从正门走进来，郑重地向我道歉、阐明事由，并告诉我，如果依照他对球员们的要求，他这会儿应当去围着整个餐厅跑上两圈。他的真诚和风趣打动了我，从那个时候开始，我的写作意旨便悄然发生了变化。在接下来时达近一年的写作里，我们成为了朋友，而这种印象也在深入的取材过程、在他亲密的朋友和队友口中得到了侧面的印证。

“这家伙每天早上都要喝一杯草莓奶昔，雷打不动。偶尔他家的冰箱坏掉，还要为这事坏一整天的脾气。可爱得简直叫人诧异。”凯尔·沃克坦诚而且窃笑地说道，“当更衣室矛盾发生的时候——别以为这是种稀罕事，他经常表现得像个混蛋。但你只要一想起来这点，你就没法儿对他生气了。”

长久以来，新闻媒体一直在尝试打造出一个神情冷峻、运行精密的“机器人主帅”，并强行施加在他身上。毋庸置疑，凯文·德布劳内是一位传奇人物，荣誉加身、奇迹不绝，名副其实的“记录打破狂人”。但他不应当被某一套过简的英雄叙事模版符号化。我想每一位德布劳内的忠实拥趸都不会忘却，2032年当曼彻斯特城在伊斯坦布尔球场举起欧冠奖杯的那一刻，凯文·德布劳内是如何在镜头面前红了眼圈，如何像二十五岁时那样孩子气地跳跃着冲向每一个穿天蓝色衣服的球员，相互拥抱和相互喊叫。这并不是我们第一次见证德布劳内在镜头前动情到几近失态的模样，但从某种程度上来说，这却是英雄形象粉碎的一幕，而透过裂痕和碎片，我们得以由此触碰到真实的德布劳内——他的情绪和态度，他的挣扎、愤懑、年少的野心和心存不甘的热望。他和他的球员们紧紧拥抱在一起的时候，我们知道，那是他在球员时代无数次失之交臂的梦想的延续，天蓝色有如一阵跨越时空隧道的隆隆回响、一份无言的传承，最终为这份热望画上句号。（详见《第六章：传承》）

在这本书中，我想要向你呈现的就是这样的一位凯文·德布劳内：笨拙、顽固、并不完美，充满矛盾与裂痕，也许没那么吸引人。因为我的意旨不在于书写一篇词藻堆砌的英雄史话，事实上，恰恰相反，我想要做的是打破桎梏在他身上的标签，把一个真实的凯文·德布劳内还给你。而凯文最后把这本书起名叫做“Let Me Talk”的决定，就好像诙谐幽默地为他的整个球员职业生涯搭上最后一枚扣环，也象征着他在突破刻板印象的征途上迈出的关键一步。

（《序言》）

-

乔治拿着平板电脑和触控笔走来走去。

“我觉得私人生活其实是一个非常好的切入点。科尔特斯是个矫情的马屁精，不过他说得挺有道理。在采访体育明星时，得有意识地避开他们身上那套乏味的叙事模版，执教生涯啊、数据啊、奖杯啊，而要去有意识地解剖他更贴近人性的一面。”他嘟囔着。

苏珊花五分钟的时间补好了一个妆，这会儿正把小镜子收回包包里。“读者喜欢看这个。”她赞许地说，“只要你的切入点适当。另外，我注意到，你把电脑桌面的德布劳内壁纸换了下来。”

乔治伤感地说：“最近在业余时间里我不太想见到他。”

“我还以为你爱他爱得死去活来。”

“我当然爱他！所以我赶紧把他换了下来，只希望在紧急赶完这档采访以后我不要开始恨他了。”乔治看着她，露出傻笑，“我昨晚只睡了三个半小时！”

-

德布劳内是一位领导者，一个掌舵人。他站在球场上的时候，便能够为整艘航船锚定方向。他对于比赛动态的把控有一种精准的直觉，有的时候你会纠结于是该将这种灵感归于经验的磨练与积累，还是说、单纯地，只是天赋使然。因为这种才能在德隆根时期便已经得到初步体现了：Jan Van Troos，这位将kdb从德隆根带到根特的球探，充满感情地回忆他们初遇的情状：“他那么小、那么瘦，可是他是最好的，比他所有的队友都要好。他不仅仅是在享受比赛——他在阅读比赛，他能够看到三秒以后的球场。我从看到他的那一刻就明白，我得把他带走。他的天赋可不能浪费在坑坑洼洼的野球场上，他一定会成为一个超级巨星。”

“他真的酷爱在场上发号施令！但你也知道，不能说是所有吧，但至少绝大部分的时候——”津琴科耸耸肩，“你心里都清楚，他是对的。”这种精准的控制力也将一直延续到未来，并在他的执教生涯中得到淋漓尽致的体现。而曼彻斯特城投来橄榄枝应当是一个真正意义上的起点，从那一天起，德布劳内对人生的思索开始加速；从那一天起，他开始真正地思考：他想要得到什么，他想要成为什么？

（《第二章：从德隆根到艾伯特广场》）

-

现在，让我们把时间线继续往回拨，回到2014年的巴西世界杯。在那个夏天，比利时作为世界足球强国之一的崛起超出了所有人的预期。一个在当时只有1100万人口、34家职业俱乐部、两个联赛的国家，培养出了他们的黄金一代足球运动员——在比利时，人们使用这个词语时毫无保留，因为这是唯一配得上他们的天才新星的描述。马克 · 威尔莫茨的23人世界杯阵容中有许多著名球星，他们的转会费高达数亿英镑，大多数都来自英超俱乐部。同时，这也是一个将会在一起共同生活许多年的团队——他们全部年轻、蓬勃、潜力无限。“如果把这些突破简单地视作球员个人的功劳，是非常不公平的。”埃克塞尔·维特塞尔说道，“我们这些人能够聚在一起——当然也许有那么一点儿运气的因素在里面，但更多应当归功于21世纪初由比利时足协推出的那套日趋完备的改革方案。是那些发生在无数个深夜的计算、推演、权衡和周旋，是那些无名之人的汗水最终塑造了我们。”

对于维特塞尔提到的改革方案，它更常见的一种称呼是“比利时的Project 2000”。而如果说有人对于整个比利时足球命运的成功转向居功至伟，那么接下来的这些名字值得被提起。比利时的足球革命始于一张空白的名单。在1990年的意大利世界杯，米歇尔 · 萨布隆是比利时教练组的一员，八分之一决赛，英格兰对比利时，当大卫 · 普拉特在补时最后一分钟打进一记精彩世界波，为英格兰淘汰对手闯入四强立下头功时，他刚刚完成了球员名字的草写。“那是一个伟大的进球。但我太失望了，”萨布隆说。“我把名单扔了。”从那时开始，不甘和渴望的种子就此在他心中埋下。

在90年代末的比利时，比利时一线队所使用的是4-4-2、甚至3-5-2阵型， 他们贯彻一种人盯人的战术，整个球队的风格非常有组织性，并且取得了很多成绩。但致命的问题在于，这是一种防御性的战术，是一种反击的文化。根据荷兰和法国国家队、北部和南部邻国以及阿贾克斯和巴塞罗那等俱乐部的理念和训练方法，布罗瓦伊斯和他的同事们提出，比利时的每支青年队的都应该推行4-3-3阵型，而且应该开始着重于培养一种完全不同类型的球员。“这是一个巨大的转变，也许可能会是一场灾难。但我们相信4-3-3，对于我们的球员来说，这是最好的学习环境，”布罗瓦伊斯说，“我们必须发展运球技巧，我们的核心愿景是1v1。当一个男孩或女孩想要开始踢足球时，你必须首先教会他们运球，让他们自由地踢。”

到2001年，萨布隆接任代理技术总监时，比利时足协已经拥有一套独具风格的战术哲学。萨布隆提到来恰逢其时，比利时刚刚与荷兰联合主办了2000年欧洲杯，尽管他们踢得不怎么样——没能在小组赛出线，但是他们获得了可观的利润。萨布隆确保将这笔钱的绝大部分都得以应用于青年球员的发展上。一个新的国家足球中心在布鲁塞尔郊区的蒂比兹建成。在联合会免费开放之后，报名参加入门级教练课程的人数增加了十倍。布鲁塞尔大学的子公司Double PASS负责管理俱乐部层面的青年体系，并提出建议（9年以后，英超联赛将这份责任授权于同一家公司）。

与此同时，正如布罗瓦伊斯所说，“这种转变看起来很可能会像一个灾难”。在漫长而阵痛的转型期，当比赛成绩不断受挫时，足协内部也有一些问题需要解决。“我们一个赛季又一个赛季地打4-3-3，”萨布隆说，“我们输掉了比赛，人们说: ‘我们为什么要改变它? ’我曾经是执行委员会的成员，这是一个优势——我可以说服联合会高层的人。当然，有些人会向我开炮，他们会说: ‘你疯了’，他们说: ‘我们参加的是欧洲杯，你们关注的是却比赛体系，而不是晋级资格。’我说: ‘是的，你完全正确。尽管阿扎尔、托马斯·维尔马伦和维尔通亨在青少年时期就离开了比利时，前往国外继续他们的足球前程，但至关重要的是，足协能够直接影响这个国家大多数精英球员的发展。至于这项方案的成功率——蒂博·库尔图瓦、德里斯·默滕斯、德布劳内、穆萨 · 登贝莱、埃克塞尔 · 维特塞尔和纳赛尔 · 查德利，就是最好的答卷。

“我的中学就读于一所Top sports学校。他们为有兴趣、也有能力向职业足球运动员的方向发展的孩子增设更多的培训课程。每周四个上午，每次两个小时。同时，他们也对你的学习成绩设置了相当的限制。”德布劳内解释说，“学业不允许受到影响，如果你的考试不过关，你就得被请出课程名单。其实我觉得这相当合理，他们用数据反复告诫你：在这里，每天都有300名年轻人，从6岁以下到21岁以下，梦想着未来辉煌的职业生涯。而这300人中间有多少人最后能够达到专业水平？最多10% 。受到健康水平、心理状况、发育不良、家庭不可抗力等种种因素的影响，绝大部分的人最终不能够达到职业水准，但如果你尽可能长时间留在学校，你会获得学校的学位，这将给你找到工作的机会。它会提供给你的人生另外一种选择，一个回旋的余地。”

（《第五章：黄金岁月》）

（*以上数据及采访资料均来自Stuart James Belgium’s blueprint that gave birth to a golden generation ）https://amp.theguardian.com/football/blog/2014/jun/06/belgium-blueprint-gave-birth-golden-generation-world-cup-  
-

“第256页。”乔治的声音好像被什么掐住了脖子，“你别嫌我看得慢，我刚才费了些功夫，把他整个球员时代的比赛数据都导进了数据库，这样方便我随时查阅。”

“我已经把他从2014年到现在之间所有发表在核心体育期刊上的专访栏目都打包传给你了。一点小忙，不用客气。”

-

既然凯文·德布劳内并不打算放弃他的执教生涯，也无意掩饰他的性取向和同性伴侣的身份，这意味着从他公开关系的一刻起，他的私人生活情况将会被兴致勃勃的观众置于聚光灯下，不断放大和解读。在这一章内容中所记录的大量珍贵的访谈记录，都经过当事人的许可。他们甚至主动要求保留访谈记录的原貌，不加任何修饰，即便这会让它们看起来粗糙、尖锐、格格不入而且措辞不精，但是，正如他们所说，这足够“真实”。在谣言大行其道、舆论鼓噪不堪的时代环境下，他们的行为更像是在说：比起被标签定义，我更想要亲自来告诉你我们是谁。这是一个相当勇敢的决定。因为这要求他们在访谈过程中做到全然坦诚、毫无保留，因为他们的对话将会被保存下来，作为一种证词，迎接、承受未来所有的质疑和控诉。

与大多数人追加在他们两人少年时代的的美好预设不同，在凯文·德布劳内人生的早期阶段，埃登·阿扎尔并没有留下多少浓墨重彩的痕迹。最开始，他们是完全不同的人，履践着不同的信条和人生轨迹，足球是一个微妙的契机——不管它在后来为他们带来了多么大的煎熬与苦难，不容置喙，它都是碰撞发生的原点。“我13岁时就见过他。”阿扎尔笑着说，“你注意到我使用的动词了吗？‘见过’他。我们在根克见过一次面，后来又在布鲁塞尔见过一次，始终没能把他的名字和脸对应起来。直到有一次，我在场边亲眼看到他踢球的样子——令人印象深刻。从那一刻起我就明白，他以后会是个多了不起的家伙。”

少年时期的凯文与我们今天见到的凯文大有不同。年少的凯文实际上并不那么善于言谈，更多时候，他显得羞涩、冷淡，并且常常处于一种紧张的心理状态中，他喜欢安静的场所、足够的私人空间和独立思考的余地，足球是唯一能够让他展露欢颜的事物。最开始来到伦敦的那段日子里，他甚至一个人过圣诞节，并且丝毫不觉这有什么不妥。也正是在那个时候，在他们共同来到切尔西以后，事情开始渐露转机——埃登·阿扎尔柔软的好意让他孤立的心开始发生变化。凯文·德布劳内尝试着把信任交付给一个人，尽管它的前景并不被看好。

然而这段相互扶持的美妙故事并未能够持续太长的时间。在板凳席经历过漫长的磨难、挣扎与煎熬过后，凯文最终选择离开。他在沃尔沃夫斯堡大放异彩，踏着光环骄傲地来到曼彻斯特，并在这里落地生根。就像他无数次地强调过那样，这里是他的第二个故乡。

为了让明星人物更具传奇色彩，也为了让英雄故事更引人注目，公众需要看到对抗。这也是新闻媒体热爱足球的原因：这是一项充满割裂的竞技运动，贯彻着非黑即白的答案。“他们试图在埃登和凯文之间嗅到冲突的元素，他们不断地比较他们，尝试制造对立。”罗梅卢·卢卡库说，“绝大部分的新闻媒体都这么干。”不过，从各种意义上来说，他们都并不是一对“众望所归”的好演员，他们不喜欢扮演对手的角色。“我可能连续否认过数千个类似的问题，关于'你是否把凯文·德布劳内视作对手'、'你们之间的相处是否存在着一些微妙的芥蒂'。”阿扎尔笑着说，“但其实这是真的，我们两个人都有不少毛病，所以矛盾还挺严重的，不过那时不能说；等我有机会公开回答的时候，他们又不再问了。”

“我14岁的时候，萨布隆告诉我，不要用排名和数据定义你的队友。”德布劳内说，“要和他们一起成长。埃登不是我的竞争对手，从来都不是。”

尽管当事人以严正的态度坚决否决了这一假设，但不可回避的是，凯文·德布劳内与埃登·阿扎尔，他们各自的身份定位似乎天然地带有一种对抗性。这种矛盾也是他们两人的话题热度在大众视野下炒上巅峰的一项重要因素：它让他们的公开关系在勇气使然以外，又带有了一种十足的戏剧感。  
https://youtu.be/M8PngbaTHO4  
每一个对于“德布劳内和阿扎尔事件”有所关注的朋友，恐怕都对一个在YouTube（20世纪初期的一个视频网站）上经久流传的旧视频有所印象，而视频背后的意味连恐怕连当事人自己都不能够真正地体会。这一幕画面出自2016年12月曼彻斯特城对阵蓝军切尔西的直播镜头，在荧幕后几千万人的睽睽众目下，埃登·阿扎尔走向德布劳内，用一个拥抱和一声熟稔的问候，把致意从沟壑的一端投向另一端，而后者疏意和平淡的回应则把一种微妙的对抗氛围推向顶点。事隔数十年过后，当我们掌握着两位主角已知的未来再度复盘往事，就能够发现这一幕镜头是多么地意味深长。这是两位同出本源而各为其主的球员关系的最佳映射，身份的嬗变背后能够引申出的是他们割裂的命运和立场，那一天坐在荧幕后的所有观众都看到两位球员之间的沟壑是如此分明，对抗性在全无敌意的示好行为背后沉沉地酝酿，然而在那个时刻，在所有人心里想的都是“这下有的好看了”的时候，没有人知道他们是爱人。

-

“你是认真的吗，科尔特斯？”乔治自言自语说，“你真的非要把某段偶发爱情事件的根源全部上溯到政治背景不可吗？”

他继续读下去：“这样的矛盾同样贯穿于……”

-

这样的矛盾同样贯穿于二者的民族身份之中。在探讨弗拉芒和瓦隆民族矛盾的渊源时，我们必须意识到语言对一个民族而言是多么根基性的东西。在我们通常概念中的比利时民族的分裂，是指法语区和荷语区的割裂，是瓦隆人和弗莱芒人的纠葛，然而这两个民族的对立并不是自始至终地存在的。弗莱芒语是荷兰语的一种变体，但瓦隆语、准确来说，并不是法语，而是一种地方方言。在20世纪以前的欧洲，法语一直都被视为是中产阶级和贵族所使用的语言，所以当我们谈及比利时地区，法语和弗莱芒语群体由来已久的矛盾和瓜葛的时候，我们所提到的矛盾的主体并非来自于瓦隆和弗莱芒两个地区的民族，而是来自政治权利受到挤压、经济利益不断遭到侵夺剥削的比利时人民与精英阶层之间的阶级矛盾。一战以后，随着欧洲一体化进程的加快，法语不再被视之为外交语言、贵族语言，而是逐步平实地下落到民间，因而得以在比利时南部、也就是瓦隆地区迅速得到普及，与之相对的是瓦隆本土语言的迅速衰落。我们会发现，近些年来要求民族独立的比利时分裂主义者、极端分子总是来自弗莱芒，这其中的一个原因是弗莱芒地区长期受到的经济打压和民族歧视——经济方面，18世纪工业革命开展以后，瓦隆地区在机械制造业方面持有更多的优势；政治方面，民族问题在二战结束初期表现出来的分裂倾向尤为强烈，在二战期间，比利时成为德占区，弗莱芒人同作为日耳曼民族展露出来了更多的亲德倾向。然而在20年代后期，形势出现了逆转。因而在实现经济迅速增长、人口数量的剧增以后，弗莱芒地区的人们对政治权利也提出了更多要求，同时，民粹主义情绪迅速发酵。

读到这里，你一定会心存疑惑：那么，凯文·德布劳内和埃登·阿扎尔究竟是如何跨越重重壁障，最终走在一起的？

“凯文，这是一个老套的问题，但是仍然有必要作出回答：你是如何在家庭与事业之间作出取舍的？”

“我想这并不单纯地关乎个人选择，它其实是一个……成长过程中的阶段性表现。你二十、二十四岁的时候，年轻、冒失、满腔热血，职业生涯构成你生命的全部意义，你脑子里除了绿茵场以外没有任何东西，只剩下踢球、踢球、踢球。”德布劳内说，“但是当某一天，当你为短促的机缘挣扎不已、疲惫不堪，你回过头来，就会意识到你的家人——你的父母、你的爱人、你的朋友，他们的支持和信任对你来说有多么重要；你会明白，倘若没有他们，你不可能走到今天。很简单，这就是成长。”

“我想严格地说，埃登·阿扎尔从各方面来看都绝不是传统意义上的合格伴侣，考虑到你们在职业生涯的大部分时间里都各为其主、分居两地。我知道这对于任何一对情侣来说都是一种痛苦和煎熬，那么，你们是如何在这段长达十年的爱情长跑里坚持取胜的呢？”

德布劳内笑了笑。“我不是没有放弃过。但他只是……”他停顿了一下，“他只是，一直都在那里。”

-

阿扎尔想了一会。“我们……从一开始就做好了失去一切的准备。我们有自己的事业，在职业生涯的鼎盛期，谁都不能够为对方作出这种牺牲。我们分开过很多次，最长的一次有整整两年零六个月——”

在一阵大笑的余韵里，阿扎尔悠悠地补充上，“如果你不介意的话，我还能精准到日期，再加上十三天，在一个国家比赛日集训结束的傍晚，他先敲响了我客房的大门。

“在我年轻的时候，足球占据我生活里大半部分的空间，是我不能够轻易割舍的东西，对他来说也一样。绝大部分的时候我们各为其主，效力于不同的俱乐部，生活在不同的城市和交际圈中。你可以想象这对我们之间的关系带来了多大的挑战。因为……文字和语音都不足以维系一段感情，我不能给他足够的陪伴和宽慰，在最难熬的那段时间里我们都没能有机会陪在对方身边。我会感到非常……非常愧疚，因为凯文不值得这种煎熬。”

“那么现在呢？”

阿扎尔开怀地说：“现在？我想足球的比例已经有所下滑了。”

“可是，埃登，即便是在今天，回瞰你的整个职业生涯，你依然还会认为对于马德里的追逐是值得的吗？”

这是一个非常尖锐的问题，需要一个足够坦诚、不含避讳的回答。因为埃登·阿扎尔的皇马岁月，不管是对于他个人还是俱乐部、亦或者球迷来说，毕竟都并不能算作一段相当愉快的时光。埃登在这里停顿了一下，但并没有流露出更多的迟疑。“如果说我离开时对这段时光感到全无缺憾，那必然是一段谎话。”阿扎尔说，“不过，我并不觉得它有愧于我的梦想。”

（《第七章 凯文·德布劳内与埃登·阿扎尔》）

-

乔治冲到苏珊的办公桌前。

“你觉得德布劳内会愿意谈谈他的家庭吗？”

“想法挺好的，但我觉得这个问题已经快要被问烂了。”苏珊小心地把咖啡杯从桌边移开，因为乔治正用两手撑在她的桌上，急切地把大半个身子探过来，“从他公开宣布出柜的那一天起？”

乔治连连摆手。“我的意思是，我想提问他对于传统的家庭模式和伦理观念有何理解，又是如何在个人选择中有效地调和这些冲突的。比如说，他的生育观念？”他不依不饶，“你不认为即便是凯文·德布劳内，也会偶尔想要体验一下成为父亲、被孩子环绕膝侧的感受吗？”

“好问题，如果我是凯文·德布劳内，我就把这杯咖啡从你头上浇下去。”

乔治发出了一声长长的惨叫。“我的头要想破了。”他疲惫地说。

-

2026年，凯文·德布劳内拿到他人生中的第一份执教资格证。同时，这也是他们两人的关系再度不可回避地走向分裂的起点。一个不言而喻的现实是：成为一名足球教练，就意味着你接下来的生活基本上将与稳定的住所、田园式的生活环境、或者充分的个人隐私等等诸如此类的词语彻底划清了界限。这些都是凯文认为值得付出的代价，自幼深受家庭环境的影响，有一种漂泊无定的基因长久地植根在凯文·德布劳内的血液里，让他得以秉持一种释怀的态度安居他乡。但是埃登·阿扎尔则不然，他是另外一种人，他眷恋他生长的祖国和培育他的村庄——坐落在比利时西部小小的拉卢维耶尔，即便漂泊海外辗转多年，他的口音里仍然执拗地保留着来自故乡的回声。这是一个非常深刻、敏感、原则性的问题，不能够被轻易调和。因此你一定能够想象，这场争执在得到顺利解决之前，经历了怎样漫长的拉锯和彼此妥协。“我们因为这个吵架，关系一度僵化分裂到几乎不可弥合的地步，不过我们最终还是达成了协议。”德布劳内说，“他留下来……留在我身边，不过我们必须每周回比利时一趟。”

-

“我想要问问你——你那个时候是怎么想的？支撑你把这段关系维系下去的动机是什么呢，埃登？”

“其实大多数的时候，我都不会去想坚持的意义、或者价值…这类抽象的概念。这无关乎韧性，只是——在很多时候，你大概可以想象，放弃是最轻松的选项。”阿扎尔眨了眨眼睛，“我不喜欢作出轻松的选择。”

“那么，接下来的问题，你可能会感到略微冒犯和唐突，我先为这一点道歉：你有没有觉得，在这段感情中，你付出的更多？”

阿扎尔大笑起来。“我不觉得我能够——你看，我不愿意去量化它，爱只是……一种选择，并不是交换。我们不会去刻意记数谁爱得更多，谁吝啬于付出。不过，如果这是一个必须要回答的问题的话。”他温柔地、坚定地说，“凯文付出了更多。”

就这样，我们得知他们都已经做好了准备。埃登·阿扎尔不吝于给予，他会将自己所能够给予的东西尽数献上——正如他一直以来所做的那样。他总是竭尽所能、拼尽全力地去完成所有的苛求和期许，这是他对待事物的态度。在绿茵场上是如此，场下又何尝不然？

而在被问起是否权衡过付出所需要承担的代价和后果，他只是微笑着摇头——就像是当被要求对自己的职业履历上作一份脚注时，他所表现出来的态度那样。“如果结局不尽人意，那也没关系，我接受它。”埃登·阿扎尔轻描淡写地说，“说到底，那只是一个结果而已。”

《第七章 凯文·德布劳内与埃登·阿扎尔》

-

苏珊说：“工作时间不得吸烟。”

乔治低头看向自己指间，电子烟的卡通塑料外壳在阳光底下闪闪烁烁，叹了口气：“我没有在工作区，只是出来透透气。”他微弱地抗辩道。

“电子烟的安全性至今仍未得到充分的科学论证，长时间吸食电子烟，同样会导致尼古丁依赖。除此以外，它也会产生二手烟。”苏珊说，“你这一支的外壳很可爱。”

“我小时候很喜欢迪士尼动画片。”乔治说，“当然现在它们已经不那么时兴了。下一句话千万不要是催我回去写方案哦。”

“没问你进度，我是想说，”她对他笑了一下，又停顿了一下，“下班以后要不要一起去吃午饭？”

-

说到这里，我们将不得不再谈谈埃登·阿扎尔与凯文·德布劳内的婚礼，它将是一个相当有趣的花絮。婚礼的现场，毫无疑问，定位在比利时。只不过既不是拉卢维耶尔，也不是德隆根，而是布鲁塞尔。

“啊，那是一个难忘的回忆。”切尔西名将塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔说，“本质上来说，凯文想要尽可能少的来宾，把婚礼最大限度地保持在私人性质的范畴以内，不过到最后，好多老朋友都特意赶过来了。”

“凯文对埃登的交际圈成分之复杂表达了他的难以置信，他搞不清楚自己的丈夫为什么会认识这么多乱七八糟的人。”索尔根·阿扎尔难以自制地大笑说，“他至今还在为他最终没能派上用场的谢幕辞感到悔恨，不过说真的，那天我们全喝得一团烂醉，第二天醒来以后没有人能记得谁昨晚都说了些什么。”

两位球星的婚礼规模无疑是一场令人吃惊的空前盛况，现场巨星云集，在场的人员名单有：托雷斯、拉莫斯、萨拉赫、德罗巴，等等。而除了在向这对新人与好友助兴以外，它具有比表面所呈现出来更多的象征意义和超越性。在21世纪30年代，在种族主义和性别歧视依旧大行其道、少数群体依然在奋力争取他们应有的社会地位的今天，它更像是一种不言而喻的声援——对于平等的想往和抗争，永远是值得的也是必要的。

（《第七章 凯文·德布劳内与埃登·阿扎尔》）

-

到最后还是苏珊救了他。

“你用不着做到完美无缺。”苏珊说，“你看，你是个菜鸟，大家全都看得出来——你可以表现得稍微笨拙、口吃、紧张，但是要确保措辞得体、足够礼貌。让他看到你的真诚，好吗？” 

在午后三点钟的镜子面前磨蹭了半个小时以后，乔治终于全副武装地出发了。不过，他来的时机并不凑巧，集训时间已经结束十五分钟，德布劳内还依然站在场边对几位年轻球员讲话。不远处助教组三三两两地围在一起。乔治把领口扶了扶，又拉了拉衬衫下摆，才磨磨蹭蹭地开始往那边走，在心底里不断地琢磨着打招呼的姿势和微笑的弧度。

反戴着鸭舌帽的小个子助教最先发现了他，他穿着穿宽松的运动套装和看起来旧旧的运动鞋，脚边散着几颗足球，休闲地靠在栏杆旁晒太阳，这会儿正把身子微微站直、转过身来，乔治这才意识到那不是什么助教，那是——他正在练习着的半个微笑彻底挂在脸上，一下子就不会说话了。

我好蠢，我蠢爆了。乔治伤感地想。不过虽然他的下巴看起来圆了些，乔治感怀地想，但至少仍然勉强保持住了体型。

——埃登·阿扎尔打量着他。乔治知道自己的装束看起来是个多么标准的新闻工作者：红色的格子衬衫，录音笔插在衬衫胸侧的口袋里，脖子上挂着一台小摄像机。比利时人眨了眨眼睛，了然地说：“你是来找德布劳内吧？”

乔治只会点头。

阿扎尔的神情相当温和。“那你可能还要再稍微等一下，因为他的例行……嗯、训话，还没有结束，先坐下来休息，好吗？你需要水吗？”

乔治终于找回了自己的声音，他的舌头打结、磕磕巴巴：“…阿扎尔先生，我没想到你也会出现在——”

停顿了两秒，阿扎尔的笑容一下子变得很顽皮：“哦，这么说，我还没有从年轻人的记忆里彻底消失？”

乔治试图让自己看起来胸有成竹，可他实在非常紧张，他搓着拇指，“你们贯穿了我的整个童年时代。”他恳切地说，觉得自己看起来肯定像个傻瓜，但是他控制不住自己说蠢话。“你们的经历也非常动人。我读了胡里安·科尔特斯，那本书写得非常精彩。”

阿扎尔轻轻地耸了耸肩膀。“哦，胡里安是个出色的作家，他的文章极具艺术性…也许太过了点。”他快乐地说，“总之，真相没有你读到的那么美好，我保证。”

“你们每晚都像这样一起回家吗？”

阿扎尔立刻把手举起来，表情无辜地澄清说。

“别误会！我只是答应他，下午会过来看他们的小组练习赛，晚上再接他去超市采购，我们约好很久了。不过……”他往场边的方向看了一眼，“合练的效果不太好，啊，别以为他会对年轻人怀有什么恻隐之心。”

德布劳内在那边终于结束了漫长的会谈，折身朝他们的方向走过来。乔治深吸了一口气，仍然感觉虚幻和缥缈。他关注德布劳内执教的每一场比赛，然而纵然转播镜头如何精准，仍然与真实的视觉感受天差地别。他的发色相较年轻时深了些，也短了些，这让他看起来更稳重、坚决。

乔治紧张地咽着口水，把一只手递过去。

“您好，我是乔治。乔治·伯尔维尔，我们在电话中联系过。”

德布劳内握住那只手，冲他点点头。“你好，乔治。请你给我——”他看了一下时间，“十五分钟，然后我们直接在录播室见。五点钟准时开始，好吗？他们把你的面孔录入临时访客授权系统里了吗？”出于某种集会场合留下的职业后遗症，他的声音很有力，而且干净利落。

乔治露出来迟疑的表情。“哦，我猜应该没有。我出示了我的工作ID码。”

“你是怎么过来的？”

“嗯，地铁？”

德布劳内不以为然地说：“我知道了，问题不出在你身上，这是他们的工作疏忽，起码该有人派车把你接过来。那我们过会儿一起过去，你不会介意吧？”

乔治条件反射地：“怎么可能！”他抬起头来的时候，发现德布劳内对他露出了一个愉快的、揶揄的微笑。这一次，乔治发现他眼睛的色调很柔和。

德布劳内转过身去，看着手表问道。“你出门之前有没有记得把烤箱关掉？”

阿扎尔无辜地说：“什么烤箱？”

有趣的是，在接下来的五秒钟里，所有人都见证了德布劳内脸上是怎样长出肉眼可见的惊恐表情。他们全都忍俊不禁，即便前皇马球星再三保证只不过是一个小小的玩笑，德布劳内也依旧保持着绝对严谨的时间观念，五分钟不肯与他讲话。

-  
花絮播送：

乔治：“我想，你一定也很希望埃登·阿扎尔能够出现在你的排兵布阵中，而不仅仅是球场边上吧？”

“实际上，”德布劳内慢悠悠地说，“他是我不待见的那类球员，他非常懒惰。”


End file.
